Terra's Birthday!
by MagitekElite
Summary: Collections of fanfictions in celebration of Terra's birthday! October 18th!
1. Happy Birthday!

Summary: When it's Terra's birthday, the crew of Returners throws her a giant party!  
A's Notes: Just something quick I wrote. It's just meant to show how the littlest things that makes Terra happy, especially on her birthday! October 18th!

Happy Birthday!

It was a cold October morning in the town Mobliz. The leaves had turned brown and golden for fall and winter. The air was breezy and fresh, the scent of cold weather and winter seasons was in the air. Squirrels and various other little woodland creatures could be seen here and there, but mostly in Terra's gardens!

One morning Terra was picking the foods growing in her gardens when she heard the hum of the airship she remembered from her travels and glanced up into the sky to watch as the giant airship flew over her and towards the clearing in the fields. She rose, dusted her clothes free of dirt and fixed her hair and hen hurried down to the airship.

She was surprised to see Celes instead of Setzer! The blond woman pleaded with Terra to come with her to South Figaro and have a day to themselves for relaxing or talking, or even sightseeing. But Terra kept saying no, because no one was there to watch her children. Terra didn't anticipate Sabin and Locke heading out of the ship to meet them.

"We'll watch `em, Terra." Locke said, walking over to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "I'll cook for `em and Sabin can play with them—"

"I need someone to watch them, Locke." Terra giggled.

"Oh of course we'll watch them, Terra!" Sabin chortled; his throaty laughter filled the air. He whistled and shouted for the children and almost instantly the air was filled with squeals and laughter of children. And then a swarm of children ran from some of the houses and a little more from the woods and flocked to the visitors.

One of the little boys, Timmy, jumped at Sabin. "Whad ya bring us, uncle Sabby!" the big bear like man laughed and dug through his pockets and held out a bag.

"Lots of things! But I'll keep them secret until your mama here agrees to go with Aunty Celes." The children then turned their attacks on their mother. Another boy, Richard grabbed at Terra's skirt and pulled on it until she leaned down to listen.

"Mama! Go with Celes!"

Terra frowned. "But who will care for the gardens, Richard?" he was silent.

"I will!" a little girl, Cera, called out. "I help all the time anyways! Go with Celes!"

"Yea! Go with Celes! I wanna play with the new toys!" Kevin shouted from behind Locke.  
"Go on mama!" Bradley cried out, pushing pass the twin girls Claire and Sam. The two girls pinched him and it started a war, but Sabin and Locke quickly broke it up before Terra could use it as a reason.

Not wanting to cause distress to her children, or make them angry at her, she sighed, reluctant. "Alright, alright, you guys win." They all started to cheer. "I'll go – but you two," she pointed a finger at Sabin and Locke who quickly straightened up and put on a knightly appearance – which made the children laugh – stood saluting. "you better make sure nothing happens, or I'll make something happen. Understand?" they nodded. "Alright then…." She looked over at Celes. "When do we go?"

"If you think you can hurry, right now please."

When Terra was done packing a day's worth of clothes, she headed to the ship with Celes. Before she entered the airship, she turned to look at her little village of babies and smiled warmly. Never had she thought she'd love someone as much as she does for her children. Whenever she thought of them, it brought warmth to her heart. Those little angels were the first ones to love her, outside of her friends. Sure they were frightened by her at first…but overtime, they grew on her and her on them. She smiled even more when she remembered when they first started to call her 'mama'. She sent a heartfelt wish for their safety and then turned and entered the aircraft.

[-;-]

"We need to hurry children!" Sabin shouted to the mini crowd of children. "Terra will be home some time tomorrow! Hurry with the decorations! Come on now! Hurry it up!" Sabin heard Locke shouting and turned to see the Chocobo they brought in sitting on him. The kind monk brought out into laughter and headed over to help the thief. "So where are the others? Are they doing their job?" he asked as he lifted the giant bird off of Locke.

The thief nodded as he coughed and stood. "Of course they are! Why would they risk their lives? You'd probably Blitz them or something…."

"Sabin! Sabin!" Sabin turned to his name and saw Setzer running away from three boys who had paint filled fruit-balls. "Stop them now!" One fruit-ball of paint flew pass the man's silver hair and exploded against a box of decorations.

"Guys, stop it! You'll ruin his purdy hair." The kids stopped and started to laugh at Setzer. The silver haired man crossed his arms, clearly upset.

"Right, right….make fun of the one who flew you here and flies in your food! Right!" and then he stomped off, muttering to himself as he grabbed a basket of decorations and headed into the house. Sabin turned to the kids.

"Did you guys use the water paints I gave you on the houses? Mama's favorite colors, right? I told Celes and Edgar the right colors." He chuckled when the kids nodded. "Good! Lots of paint! Be sure you don't use the real stuff, okay?" they nodded and ran off, randomly throwing Terra's favorite colors at the houses – which could be easily washed off with rain or buckets of water. He saw twins and called them over. "Where are Edgar and Relm? Are they doing what I said?" the girls looked at each other and then looked at him.

"They are on the hills."

"Ah, good. Run along and help Setzer with the decorations. Try to cheer him up, kay?" they giggled and ran off. Sabin decided to head up the hill to see how Relm and Edgar were doing before checking up on Cyan and Umaro. He knew Mog and Gau were going to be a problem…so he saved them for last. When he rounded the hill, he smiled at the view. Edgar had designed machines on a piece of paper with detail on how they ran and Relm drew them to life.

There were hoops for tossing rings and balls at, there was a target game with the fruit-balls, and there was even a smaller version of the merry-go-round Edgar built in Figaro. It had Chocobos to ride, dragons, friendly beasts, dolphins and a few other creatures.

Relm had just finished a few things when she noticed him and called out to Edgar. The king looked up and smiled. "Ah, Sabin…she isn't here, is she?"

"Nope, not yet!" He grinned. "I hope she loves it…or at least not hate us forever for the one day destruction." He looked around. "Everything looks nice up here! I hope she likes these games…"

"I don't think she will." Relm admitted, looking over at the stunned twins. "Terra doesn't really play games, or at least these…she'll love it simply because her children helped and they love it."

"But Terra should love what happens on her birthday…" Edgar muttered. "As far as we know, this is her first celebration of her birth." The king rubbed his chin. "What do you think she'd like, Relm?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "She just likes it when we are around. That's the only other thing that makes her happy besides her children…"

Edgar and Sabin put on their thinking hats and Relm suddenly felt left out. They both got into this weird void when they were thinking. Their faces would turn to one of deep thought, and usually it would take more than talking or shouting to awaken them from it. They were very insightful and very intelligent. But what were they thinking? Not knowing really annoyed Relm. She rolled her eyes and then finished a few more drawings, which sprang to life before her and took the place she wanted them to take.

"We could have Relm make more Moogles…?" Sabin suggested, lost.

"We could just give her Mog then!" Relm laughed, getting back to her work.

"Then you think of something, smarty pants!" Sabin growled, turning away from her. Edgar rubbed his chin before looking down the hill at the children.

"Guys….I don't think we'll need to do anything further."

"What do you mean, Edgar?" Sabin blurted. "We want this to be Terra's best b-day!"

"Exactly...Don't worry about it guys, I'm sure she'll love this."

[-;-]

The next day, on a cold morning of October 18th, Terra arrived back at Mobliz with her close friend. But before the young woman could step off the ship, Celes stopped her, explaining that she wanted to spook the kids a bit by wandering back and around the town and then into the buildings. Celes could see the suspicion in Terra's eyes, yet her trust in Celes pushed the suspicion away and told her to follow.

As Celes led Terra around back – nearly a fifteen minute walk away from her town – Terra's early suspicion increased. She couldn't hear the children, and usually they'd run out further than this toward the fields to play ball. She decided to ask.

"Celes…why is it so quiet?"

"Oh, Sabin and Locke must have taken them up north to fish. You know how they love fishing…" Terra was convinced. Not all of her kids would like fishing; then again, they all loved Sabin and Locke, so maybe they did get the children to fish.

Terra could see the first house, which was the same house that led underground for the sleeping quarters. There was still no sign of children. Even though Celes gave a reasonable reason for the disappearance, Terra just couldn't help but feel that something was up – wrong or right.

When Terra opened the door, it was dark inside. No candles were lit, none of the windows opened, the blinds shut. It was completely dark. Terra frowned and stepped in, reaching for the emergency candle she kept on the table to the left. She couldn't find it; she turned to ask Celes for help when she saw her gone and the door closed. "Celes….?" She whispered, looking around in the dark. "Come on…this isn't funny." She said, annoyed as she went for one of the windows.

And then, suddenly, all the windows rushed open and all her friends and children jumped up and yelled: "Surprise!" Terra gasped at the sudden shouting, but when it settled, she smiled at the view of all her friends and children.

"What's going on?" she asked, a little worried as she lifted a little girl, Lily who was about five, onto her hip. Lily hugged her by wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Appy birday!" Lily coed as she snuggled closer to her mama's warmth. Terra frowned, but hugged the girl. Sensing Terra's confusion, Celes smiled. As Celes spoke, Terra lowered Lily to the ground.

"It's your birthday today Terra! We're only celebrating it."

"Happy Birthday," Setzer came up and hugged tightly. "My gift's the biggest one." He whispered to her, causing her to giggle. Sabin shoved him away.

"Happy B-day!" he chirped, hugging her so tight, she felt like she was going to be smashed. "My gift isn't really that pricy…" Terra hugged him back.

"I'm sure I'll love it, Sabin."

"Terra," Locke came up with a decent sized box. "Don't open it until everything settles down…Happy birthday, Ter." She hugged Locke.

"Thank you Locke." Celes interrupted.

"That's actually from both of us. Locke stole most of it—" Locke put his hand over her mouth and pulled her away. Gau came up with Mog and Umaro. Mog was the spokesman.

"We got you something you can't really have around you…you can see it when you go outside!" Terra smiled and scratched his head, hugged Umaro and did the same with Gau, only she placed a gentle kiss on Gau's cheek.

"Thank you guys, you're so kind." Cyan came up, hesitate.

"M'lady….I couldn't think of a thing thine heart desired."

"That's okay Cyan—"

"—but I did decided to lend mine own hand to Mobliz. If thou ever need mine support, please seek me out." Terra nodded and gently hugged him, knowing he still felt a little awkward around her. Next were Relm and Edgar.

"Our gift is also outside." Relm chirped. "Let's head out! I hope you like it all!" and then she took Terra's hand and led her outside to see the objects of their creation. Terra's eyes went wide at the paint randomly splattered against her houses, the decorations she mentioned she loved back at the Nikeah Festival that went on when she was traveling and all the colors she loved. The children swarmed around her, jumping at her and talking all at once.

"We did da colors!" The twins asked.  
"Do ya like it mama?" Timmy was gesturing to the decoration placement.  
"I did the purples!" Cera shouted, pointing to the purples against the houses.  
"Yea, do you like it?" the others asked.

Terra laughed and leaned down to hug them, or rather allow them to dog pile her with hugs and kisses. "Of course I love it, children." She answered, trying to calm their excitement. They were so happy…she had to thank her friends afterward, she had to.

"Mama! Can we go play on the toys?" Terra nodded and the children shot off to play.

"Don't worry," Edgar came up. "The paint washes off." A sigh of relief escaped her lips. "Relm and I were hoping you'd enjoy the machines we made."

Sabin raced pass Terra, shouting. "Fruit-ball war in the field!" Terra giggled when some of the children jumped on his back and he carried them off, the others running behind him to the fields.

Celes put a hand on Terra's shoulder. "The only way it would work is if we didn't tell you we found out your birthday…."

"Yea, had to be a surprise." Locke crossed his arms but a sly grin appeared on his face. "You do like it, don't you?"

"Of course I do Locke," she hugged the two one more time. "I appreciate everything you guys did…it's wonderful."

"I knew ya would!" Locke laughed. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to take Celes to the merry go-round….?"

Terra laughed. "I don't mind, go."

"I hope you like it…" she heard Edgar's voice and glanced over at him with a warm smile on her face.

"I love it…you guys made me really happy today."

"Good…there's another gift I made. I left it in your room, on the bed." He walked over and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Happy birthday Terra, you deserve it." And then he pulled away, lightly kissed her hand and then turned to head up the hill and find Relm.

Terra sighed as she watched Edgar head up the hill. She looked around at her friends and children.  
_Thank you Edgar….thank you all_.


	2. Have an orange day!

Notes: The gang tries to give Terra a gift she really enjoys. I'm left the chapter open for another fiction piece. It was something I thought everyone would like.

Chapter: Have an orange day!

_Orange day?_

How could they give her an orange day? At first the group thought that maybe they could use the oranging trees and grass to start off the requested orange day Terra wanted. But they soon figured out just the trees and grass being orange did not create the day as she saw it every day. Her kids had told them that she often expressed how much she loved fall and the glow of the orange under the sun's rays, but what could they do? So they had gathered up in the airship that had been landed near Nikeah to discuss it.

_An orange day..._

"So, anyone have any suggestions?" Locke asked from across the table, goblet of rum in his hand. Celes was by his side, wine in her cup. Relm and Gau were in the backing yelling about something Mog did. Sabin raised his hand. "Sabin?"

"Maybe we could do a fall festival for her?"

Celes smiled. "That's a great idea Sabin!"

"But wouldn't that take too long to build?" Setzer frowned. "Her birthday is on the 18th, and its the 15th now."

"Setzer has a point," Edgar chimed in after entering the room. "I have chipped in as much money that I personally own, and we wouldn't have enough for that." Sabin pouted, deflated as he sunk into his seat.

"Maybe we could just throw an orange colored party then?" Mog asked as he flew up onto the table, taking Edgar's newly poured goblet of wine at the same time. The king growled.

_Damn furball._

"What kind? You don't simply mean orange every where, right? That would just look horrid." Setzer laughed, getting a quick smack from Celes.

Mog shuffled his little wings as he took a seat at the far end of the table. "I don't think Terra wanted an all orange day, but simply in it. Maybe we could put matching colors in like yellow and red? Seems like Terra to me..."

"Wouldn't cost that much either, would it Edgar?" Sabin glanced over at his brother.

"No, it shouldn't. But a color theme seems to bland. We could add on it."

"Well then, what do _you_ have to suggest pretty boy?" Mog asked as he curtly turned his head. Edgar stood, clenching his teeth.

"How about I skin you and make a coat for her!"

Mog chuckled as he jumped to his feet. "Kupo! You can try!" Edgar grabbed one of the butter knives on the table and started toward him. But Sabin grabbed his arm and pulled him back as Celes got a hold of Mog.

"Enough you two! I said stop!" Celes shouted, trying to hold Mog down. He may only be three feet tall, but his strength is not so small. "I said stop it!" she smacked her hand down on Mog's head just as Sabin did to Edgar. The two quickly became silent. "Do you two think Terra would want to hear about you two fighting! No? Then stop acting like children!"

Mog gave Edgar a dark glare before he broke free of Celes' grasp and flew off towards the windows, to sulk while Edgar sat back down in his chair, brewing over his anger. "Good," she muttered through a sigh. "Now let's get back on topic! Orange day ideas guys?"

Setzer shifted on his seat as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Orange...orange...I think Mog's idea is great, but I also think that Edgar is right. We need something more, and I think I found out what to do."

"Well then what?" Locke growled. "We only have a few days left, so spit it out."

"I think we throw a smaller festival. I have some funds I could put in with Edgar's and Sabin's. Somewhere around two hundred thousand gil could help their seven hundred thousand, right? Well then, a festival can be done. Nothing for over 100 people is possible, but there won't be that much people right?"

"Your savings will definitely help Setzer!" Celes smiled brightly after writing something down on a slice of paper. "So we have the basic idea; orange, yellow, red and matching colors to use on the festival, but what else?"

"Terra likes Moogles, so we could make it a moogle theme!" Locke grinned.

"Orange and yellow moogles?" Edgar queried, trying to hold back some laughter. Locke's face darkened. "Oh...you were serious?"

"Hey, at least I am doing something-"

"-Edgar stop acting like a jerk!" Celes snapped, pointing the quill at the king in anger. "You haven't exactly suggested anything. Pointing out something isn't a suggestion either!"

"Fine then," he sat back, resting his chin in his hand as he thought. "An orange festival...hmm." he looked out the windows. We need a more overall theme...wait, that's perfect! He looked back at Celes. "How about we make it a Halloween festival? October 31th is close, and Halloween would provide the oranges, yellows, reds and blacks - matching colors."

"That's a good idea,"Mog said, catching their attention again. "But her birthday is on the 18th, not the 31th!"

"We could stretch her birthday to the 31th, or maybe make her day a preparty for Halloween. She's never had a Halloween party or even Halloween before, so its perfect."

"Locke, do you think you could ask Terra if putting her birthday party on another day would fine this once? Don't tell her WHEN or WHAT its about, I don't care how much of the puppy dog stare she gives you."

"I could, but Mog's right. This defeats the whole purpose of her birthday."

"Well then we'll split her party into two." Edgar simply shrugged as he got up. "A smaller festival on her actual birthday and a gift telling her the day and where to go next for the rest of her party. That way, we could give her both and it would still make her happy."

Celes clapped her hands in delight. "That is perfect Edgar! Wouldn't this cost too much though?"

"I think I can beg the Chancellor for a little more Gil. He adores Terra anyway, so I have no doubt in my mind he'd agree."

"Then go for more gil," Locke grinned. "If he adores her, he'll shell out more. Alright then, who will be doing the construction and ideas for the parties then?"

"Edgar could do the plans," Sabin volunteered his brother. "I could do the actual hauling and hammering along side him too. Celes, can't you think of a general idea for the Halloween party and her birthday?"

"I'm not good with horror, so I'll go with the birthday party. Locke could pitch in too! Setzer, how about you work with Edgar and Mog on the Halloween party's horror side? You like those horror plays anyway, right?"

Setzer laughed in defeat. "Alright alright, I'll help. Can't really say no, can I?"

* * *

The Chancellor had agreed...well, he was all too willingly. he tried to give Edgar his entire retirement fund to help, but he kindly refuses and took the extra funds Edgar would earn for the next three months and added it to their price range. Not buying professional designs would safe them a lot of money and give them room to also buy Terra lots of presents. So after he managed to get the extra funds, Edgar headed over to Setzer's ship to start planning with him and Mog while Celes planned the birthday festival with Locke and Sabin. Relm had agreed to help Edgar when he asked her and put her skills aside until he found something to use them for.

Their planning would last a lot longer than Celes', so when Celes appeared two nights later, looking tired, they were surprised. "You already finished?"

"Her birthday isn't too far off," Celes protested. "And I want her to have a perfect birthday! Well Edgar, here is the plan and idea. I'm leaving it in your hands to construct with your brother and whomever else you get to help! I'm going to start on decorations and something a little more private. Do NOT fail me!" and then she turned and leave the airship, looking absolutely pale.

When Setzer asked what the plan was, Edgar read over the paper. "Mog's idea, basically. Color themes, but she wants to add a pinch of halloween to it as well; pumpkins, strawmen, straw beds - things like that. It would look nice and won't cost a lot, so this is a great idea." the king replied as he started on dividing some funds to spend and then began making a list of supplies.

"Celes said we can't have the party at Mobliz, so where?" Setzer asked after handing Mog a new carton of ink to finish his ideas. "Maybe we could do Tzen?"

"No no, that place is horrid. How about Nikeah?" Edgar suggested.

"How about Kohlingen? That place is perfect. Lots of trees to hang stuff, old scary houses - which would mean we didn't have to build them - and a giant opening to have the bigger festival items. Plus Locke said the locals love Halloween, they might help."

"Then they would want to join," Edgar muttered before finishing his lists. "And we can't afford that."

"The locals throw their own party every year north of the town, so they won't be going to ours or even be in the city!" the little white furball snapped, getting up. "We're throwing it there, kupo!"

"Tsk, fine." Edgar got up and shoved the lists in his pocket before leaving. "Setzer, get the ghost and henchmen designs ready for me and I'll work on them soon!" and then he slammed the door behind him. The gambler turned his eyes to Mog.

"Why do you two fight and hate each other so much?"

* * *

"So what do you think?" Locke asked as he followed behind Terra, who was dressed in a light red dress and stockings, matched with sandals. She was carrying a basket of freshly cleaned clothes, folded and everything, toward the children's house. "Would that be okay with you?"

"Well...I don't know Locke," she gave him a worried frown. "How long would they be gone?"

"The night of your birthday for about two weeks?"

"Two weeks!" she stopped midstep. "I'm sorry Locke, but I can't be away from them for two weeks."

"Come on! We'll take care of them; they will eat their healthy food too, and play outside and learn! Please? This is apart of our present, can't you at LEAST let us do this? Please please please?" he got down on his hands and knees to beg. "Please master Terra...please?"

She paled, horrified that he would do this in front of her kids. She quickly put the basket down and helped him up. "Locke, get up now." he stood. "I'll only beg again if you say no."

"But-but..." she looked over at the small crowd of children picking strawberries from the bushes and frowned. "Alright, they can go." he started to jump up and down. "But, wait Locke, I have a condition."

"Let's hear it then."

"Celes must be in charge of them, as well as Setzer. They seem the most responsible out the picks you gave me."

"Alright them, Celes and Setzer! Okay, so on the night of your birthday, I'll store `em up in his ship and send them off-"

"-They aren't supplies Locke!" she gasped, grabbing the basket again. "And since you are here, would you mind helping me with the chores?"

"Uh, chores? S-Sorry Terra, lots of things to...do...and..." he sighed when her eyes softened in disappointment. _Bah...sorry Celes, fell for the eyes again._ "Alright, I'll help."

* * *

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"B-But Celes, its not my fault!"

"I needed you here and you fell for her eyes again! Err, you're so predictable!" she stomped her foot against the floor before turning and leaving with Relm, who passed Locke a grin.

"But she looked so sad!" he called out. When Celes was gone, he turned to Sabin. "Sorry you had to do my work while I was gone. Terra had me doing all he chores."

"Its okay, I finished much of the work already. It was pretty east, and fun. So, how exactly do these eyes of her control you so well?" he teased.

"Not you too!" he moaned before collapsing into the sofa seats.

The door opened and Setzer, Edgar and Mog entered. "What's going on?" Mog asked as he flew over to the table to pour some wine.

Sabin shrugged. "Locke ended up falling for Terra's goo-goo eyes and stayed late helping her with the chores, making me do all his work."

"Its not like I wanted to, but I can resist the eyes!"

Mog smiled before he took a big gulp of wine. "I think anyone can fall for her eyes." they all paused, passing a strange glance at Mog, confused. "At least you helped her in need, kupo."

"R-right." the thief stood then, an odd expression on his face. "Well, I gotta go get Celes to stop hating me for now. See you guys later!"

After Locke left, Edgar asked Setzer if he finished the plans."I sure did. I have to say, Mog can make the scariest shit-err, I mean stuff. Take a look at this." he handed the papers off. The king scanned them a few times.

"Two of them can't be done. They would require a lot more time and tools. But the rest seem good. Setzer, did you add an axil to his one? Why not to the goul design too?"

"Well I think I found a way to make it work with something else that I experimented on a few weeks ago. Plus I already have a few of them, so I could maybe make five of them, maybe ten."

"Well it looks like I will be up all night making these things. Could you two move the finished products I made to the party site and set them up? I want to see how they work before I finalize the plans. Also, Setzer I need to use your equipment. There are a few things Celes needs for Terra's birthday party that I couldn't build in my shop."

"Sure, just make sure you clean up after or Gau will hide my tools on me. Mog, come with me, we'll go by smaller airship." He waved to the moogle, who quickly jumped to the floor and hurried after the gambler.

The next morning, on the 17th, Edgar finished the products and manged to get Celes her little designs a few hours later. When she arrived, she told Edgar that Setzer and Mog said the finished pieces work perfectly. "That's good, if I had to fix them I don't think I would have had time to build your stuff, at least properly."

"They are perfect Edgar, perfect! Oh, by the way Relm says she wants to know what you mean by the sketches, so she's heading over tonight."

"Thanks Celes. You're the only one of the lot that can properly relay information. Okay, the products are outside. Sabin should be loading them onto your airship right now. Maybe sure you test them out quickly so I can make changes before its too late."

"Okay, bye Edgar." she gave the king a light hug before leaving the shop room.

* * *

"No, not there. A little more to the left Sabin! And hurry, she'll be here in five hours! Yes, a little more to the left, a bit more - THERE! That's perfect!" she hurried over to pour water into the head and then closed it. "Now Edgar said we press this button and...there."

The robotic ghost donned in a black cloak suddenly started moving as it it was having a seizure. Its eyes started to glow and its arms start to move until it became warm enough to move better. And then it pointed ahead and howled, a bony figure pointing at the trail they carved out for Terra to follow. "Edgar said that the water should make it speak...hmm, I wonder why its not working."

"Did you push the cords together?" Sabin asked as he looked behind the machine. "Nope, you didn't. It needs the cords attached to work properly you know." he plugged them in and jumped back when he suddenly started laughing like a mad man and screeching that it would spill your blood. Celes started laughing.

"Its perfect! Sabin what do you...Sabin?" his face was pale. "Are you okay?"

"Uh...yea, f-fine. Just didn't expect it to be so...well, realistic."

"That's just how your brother is. Say, has Relm and Gau finished the decorations?"

"They finished the third path when I headed over here. "

"Remember, this is half of the Halloween party, so make sure you didn't bring the best horror bots, okay?"

"I only brought the seven you request." he assured her. "Its not like she'll see the party in Kohlingen here in Nikeah Celes, just calm down a bit."

"Oh, the cake! I forgot about the cake! I'll go get it, make sure Relm and Gau are finished before you guys set the lights!" and then Celes ran into one of the little houses in the far off side of the little party zone.

* * *

Edgar and Setzer had been put in charge of wrapping Terra's gifts. Edgar had already finished his set and managed to wrap them perfectly. Setzer on the other hand, couldn't wrap them. "Why can't we just give the presents to her unwrapped? She's not a child."

"Stop whining and wrap Setzer. This is supposed to be a special day for her. Unlike you, she never had birthdays or was even acknowledge on them. We're not about to treat her the same." he calmed a bit. "If you need help with wrapping, I'll handle them or teach you."

"Fine, you wrap. Is there something I could do?"

Edgar itched the back of his neck as he brought out a new roll of tape. "Arial lights."

"What?"

"I made some lights to lay over the trees like a net. The kids can't get them on without getting hurt. Maybe you could take them and fly over the trees and drop them before Terra arrives? Celes is working on the cake right now, so maybe you could ask Locke?"

"Sure, I can do that. Something within my skills!" he laughed as he got up. "I'll get Locke or Sabin to help. Good luck."

When Edgar finished with the presents and took them out to stack on the tablet besides the eating table, he turned, exhausted, and saw Sabin heading over, tired and thirtsy. "You finished already?" he asked his brother as he took a cup and filled it with water. "Where's Setzer?"

"He couldn't wrap the presents, so I sent him to handle the tree lights."

"Ah. This party has made Celes gone mad. She's worrying over everything, can't seem to calm down."

"Maybe Locke should take care of his woman then," Edgar remarked as he sat in one of the chairs, wiping at his head tiredly. "Thank the gods that we're near finished. Where is Relm and Gau?"

"They got tired after they finished so we sent them to rest for a while. Everyone else is done. We were waiting on you two wrapping the presents and the cake, which Celes just icec and stuck the candles into."

"So we should go pick Terra up then?"

"Yea, Locke said to send you, Mog and Setzer to get her. Make sure you make it by six thirty, or she won't be able to see the best of orange."

"Got it." Edgar rose, took his brothers cup of water and took a giant gulp. "Everyone should wash up too." Edgar added as he hurried off.

* * *

"No pushing children!" Terra cried out when she saw Cara pushed by one of her brothers. Setzer was helping the kids in while Edgar was loading their luggage on board for the two week leave. Mog was sitting by Terra's feet. "Who will take care of my gardens?" she asked Mog with a frown.

"Edgar hired some help. You're staying at Jidoor for the two weeks."

"Jidoor? Isn't that expensive?" she gasped, suddenly feeling terrible.

"Not really, especially for a king and gambler. Besides, you need to enjoy yourself Terra, kupo!"

"Well...I don't really want to be a bother to everyone."

_You aren't a bother to me._ "Don't worry Terra. Everything we do is because we want to do something for someone we love." he gave her a bright smile before he tugged on her skirt and pointed to the ship. "Did you get your stuff ready?" she nodded. "Alright, let's go! We need to get there before its too late, kupo!"

On the ship, the children wouldn't stop pulling on Mog's wings and ears, giggling and crying whenever he pushed them away or flew off onto a book shelf. Edgar was chuckling the whole time, an impishly, victory grin on his 'pretty face'. Setzer kept asking the children not to run around the dock area in case they break something and Terra tried to get the children to behave. But the sound of screaming and laughter drowned out her polite requests. So, angry by his sore head and wings, Mog shouted to the kids, telling them to sit down, shut up and behave or they wouldn't get any cake or candy. And then the next moment, the kids were sitting silently on the sofas. Terra thanked him before sitting rest and ease her new headache.

When they arrived neaer Nikeah, Terra was told not to peak out the windows. And when they landed, they put a blind fold on and led her off ship. She could hear the children running about. She hoped that one of them would scream what it was as they usually would with secrets, but they were surprising well kept. The only thing she heard from her children was a "I'm hungry!" or "Hurry mama! Hurry!"

And then Setzer and Edgar had her stop and she wondered where they were. She could smell something...hay? Or was it pie? She frowned. "Can I see now?"

"Hold on, Terra." Setzer whispered. She thought she heard Celes' voice whisper something, but ignored it. "Okay...hold on, move a little to the right, yea there!"

"We hope you like it Terra." Edgar said gently.

"We tried to give you your day!" Mog shouted. She could tell he was behind her, or maybe by her feet. "Okay...take off the blind!" and when Setzer untied the blind and it fell to the floor, she gasped at what was set before her under the evening's sun.

Orange, glittering trees, honey-kissed hay, decorations of orange leaves and fall colors, pumpkins, uncarved, set around with burning candles in them that made a beautiful smell. The trees were decorated too with lamps, strings holding small wind-chimes. The ground had been elaborated by paths that had been decorated with little lights and apples colored orange to look like pumpkins. The sun made everything glow in warmth and orange lights. It was beautiful! And this was what she could only see from here. She smiled, tears in her eyes. _My orange day... _and then she saw her friends, lined up to the side smiling at her.

"I-Its beautfiul guys! Oh how did you know?" she started to cry.

"Your kids told us you really loved fall and the glow of the orange trees and grass, so we thought...why not?" Celes answered as she came over to hug the green haired woman. "Happy birthday Terra. You deserve so much more." and then everyone said happy birthday, even her children. "We set up something really special for you. Well, some of the trips were really made to keep the children happy, but most of it was for you."

"When my children are happy, I'm happy." Tera replied as she hugged everyone. "Thank you so much guys, this is so wonderful."

"Well how about some cake? And then we can walk through the sets and then you can open your presents." Edgar smiled as he gestured to the giant cake Celes had made. After they all ate cake and talked for a bit, they took Terra around the sets. When she first passed the gouls that shook and shouted, she smiled at the props.

"What is this?" she asked, reaching out to touch the bony fingers. "Its so real looking-" she screamed when it grabbed her and yelled. She turned and ran to hid behind Sabin. They all started to laugh. "What is that thing!"

"Its a robot," Edgar answered.

"That I designed!" Mog chirped.

"And that I made the actual designs of." Setzer laughed.

"We all contributed!" Locke snapped, crossing his arms. "I even did chores...!"

"Yea to skip out on the hard work!" Celes replied.

"Guys, don't fight." Terra muttered, giving them a soft look. "Even though it was...um, a little too real and scary, I loved it. I love everything!"

"Oh, almost forgot the presents!" Celes suddenly shouted, grabbing Terra's hand as her children ran off to experiance the fullnest of their mother's party.

Back at the table, they started handing Terra presents. The first was from Celes. It was a small little box. "Go on, open it!"

Terra gently opened the box and gasped as she pulled out a newly refined necklace. "Is this...is this my mother's necklace? H-how did you get it?"

"I found it in your drawer last month when I was helping with the chores. I saw that it was broken and remembered that it broke after our fight with Kefka. So...I thought you would like it reinforced."

"Its wonderful! Thanks!" she put the necklace on with a giggle. And then Sabin shoved his gift in her arms. It was a box about the size of her head and it was nearly round, excep the top where it dropped into a dip. When he ushered her to open it, Celes told him not to be pushy. "I'll open it, I'll open it." She opened it and gave him a confused look. "What is it?"

"Its a tea pot...well, it makes tea! You put the ingredients here," he slapped the top piece. "And then you pour the water in this and then you heat this up. I had Edgar make this little piece for me, but it works! You press it and it heats up the water and then makes the tea."

"Oh! This is amazing! Thank you so much!" she leaned over and kissed Sabin gently, getting an envious look from Mog and Edgar. "I will use it everyday!"

"Gee, you're making me blush." he whispered as he turned away from her, embarassed. Locke gave her his gift. It was rather small. When she opened it, her eyes lit up.

It was a silve band ringed with a small piece of amtheyst attached to the top. Before she could ask though, he shook his head. "I did not steal it, I bought it. Celes and Setzer can vouch for me, they saw me buy it!"

"Its absolitely stunning Locke. I just woish you didn't pay so much for it...I'm so sorry, I'll pay you-"

"-No! It was a gift! G-I-F-T! Gift! You don't repay gifts, especially birthday gifts. Besides, I wanted to buy you something really pretty, something that would match those puppy dog eyes you give me when you want chores done!" Terra blushed and hugged Locke before giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

And then Relm and Gau put a gift on her lap. "Its not much," Relm said bluntantly. "But its all we could get with our allowances."

"I'm sure I'll love it." Terra hugged the two before she opened the gift. It was a beautifully carved jewerly box. "Oh Relm and Gau, its wonderful!"

"We thought you would need one since Locke and Celes added to your current collection." the young girl chirped before grabbing Gau's hand. "Um...can we go play?" Terra laughed and nodded.

"And mine!" Setzer held a tiny, narrow box out to her. "I hope you like it. I'm not really good at this gift thing." Terra took the box and opened it. Inside was a set of ropes with little cards at the end. There were seven in all."They are gift cards for some stores in Jidoor and Nikeah. I've had them for so long, they are still good. I just never knew a girl who would want them. And then I remembered 'How about Terra? She could buy a pretty yellow dress and I could see her beauty unleashed'. So I gave them to you." Edgar snorted and Mog growled, but Terra was blushing. "You could use them while you are at Jidoor. Mention me while you're at it, and you'll get a big discount that will make those cards buy a whole lot more."

"Thank you so much Setzer!" she jumped up of her chair and flung her arms around him. He laughed and twirled her around for a few seconds. "Thank you thank you!"

"We're not finished!" Mog shouted, jumping up on the table. "My present cannot be contained in a box or wrapped. Its being set up right now back at Mobliz. When you get back, you'll see it. And don't worry, you won't miss it kupo!"

All of the Returners turn to give Mog a stare. "What is it?" Locke asked, interested. Celes, Sabin and Setzer echoed the question.

"Its a surprise for Terra!"

"I can't wait to see it Mog. Thank you regardless." she leaned over and scratched the top of his head before placing a small kiss on the top of his head. And then Edgar stepped up.

"I actually have two gifts. I didn't think it would be right to not give you anything actual on your day, but I had something bigger to get as well, so I decided to get two things. The first," he pulled a box off the table and handed it to Terra. It felt empty when she shook it."Its not something you can wear sadly. But I was hoping you'd like it. If not, I can get you something else."

"Oh stop that Edgar, I'll love it." and then she ripped the paper off and opened the box to see a piece of paper. She picked it up.

"Its two things in one. A declaration of Mobliz as a city again and the bill to help reconstruct it." her jaw dropped. "You'll get new houses, schools, some hotels, shops and farming land to help pick up the city after its rebuilt. And I've already given some property, which I hope you don't mind, to a couple hundred people who will try and help bring it back to life." before she could say thanks, he lifted a hand up. "And the second gift is for you, but I guess you could say the children. I have purchased cargo for the schools ahead of time and some tutors. I bought books for study, paper to write on and some toolkits for class projects. You'll have about two or three years of supplies for your kids."

And then she started to cry and hugged Edgar tightly. "Oh my...t-thank you Edgar! Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me. They-they can finally have a education. Thank you so much..." she started to cry against his shoulder, earning a blush from the king.

"You're welcome Terra..." and then she pulled away, wiped at he eyes and then smiled at her friends.

"Thank you guys for all the wonderful gifts. This was a perfect day..."

"One more gift!" they all shouted.

"What?"

"Yup!" Sabin smiled. "When you get back from you trip on the 31st, you'll see!"

"The 31st?" she asked, confused. "Why then?"

"You'll see Terra! Don't try to spoil anything!" Celes warned.

"Yea, its taking us forever-" Locke elbowed Setzer to stop him from continuing. "-err, just wait."

"Oh, and one last thing." Mog jumped up and gave the others a nod. And then all at once they smiled and said.

"Happy birthday Terra!" and she laughed. _An orange day...they gave me a dream._

"Thank you...thank you all so much!" she cried out as everyone huddled around her to give her a big hug.

* * *

_I seriously hope this was a good chapter! I can't tell, biased, if it was rushed. So if anyone feels like such, please pm or leave a review with suggestions or whatnot! I would be glad to apply them to the piece!_

_Thank you all for reading! And yes, the ending left is talking about fanfiction piece! I can't wait to see what you guys think and lastly;_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TERRA BRANFORD!_

_:)_


	3. A Messy Kitchen

**Notes:** Terra decides to turn her accidentally crashed birthday celebration into a small celebration for her kids and ends up with a mess to clean, but happy children.

**See bottom for notes!**

**Chapter:** A Messy Kitchen

The morning dawned and the eldest of the children woke to help their mother with the chores, and they were sure to be extra helpful on this very important day. Outside the little houses the children swarmed, wanting a moment alone with each other before they mother woke, to discuss the day's events. Duane and Katrina were among them, careful to advise the children against anything that could do any lasting damage, and to encourage they were together. The youngest of the children were running around the group, shouting, pushing, pinching and hiding behind Katrina and under her skirt's cleaning cloth. She handed her baby over to her husband and bent down to calm the young rascals before their mama could hear and come to investigate.

"Ssh, children, ssh. Remember what we discussed? Mama can't hear us, or the surprise will be spoiled." The children's eyes went wide and they started bobbing their heads, each mumbling their own response. "Good. Now can you go peak on her and make sure she's still asleep?" the four ran off in soft giggles, and then she turned her attention to the older kids. "It will be tough this year, especially since your mama is getting better at anticipating our plans, so we have to be extra careful and extra creative. So, any ideas?"

"How about we take her out to the shore again?" a twelve year old Arrty asked.  
"No stupid, we take her there every day she's off work," said Sharsha, a ten year old girl with big blue eyes and red hair. "We should clean up the yard, and the houses. Mama always loves that."

"But we always clean and _she_ always cleans!" Arrty shouted back. The two started arguing, making Duane laugh and walk away before his daughter could start crying from the unpleasant noises.

"Kids, kids," Katrina said even as she held them apart. "Your mama hates it when you fight, you know that. Now, if you two can't behave, then you can go and sit in a timeout. Understand?" they nodded, dully. "Alright then, any other ideas?" Two other boys, twins with golden hair and green eyes, held their hands up at nearly the same time. "Yes, boys?"

"How about—" Roim started with a bright smile.  
"—a forest—"  
"—party in the woods—"  
"—with all her favorite foods and colors—"  
"—and her favorite music?" and Jolla finished.

Katrina gave them a long look of consideration and then asked, "didn't we do that two weeks ago? On her 'mother's day' off?"

"We did!" Arrty muttered bitterly from the back. "Let's go with my idea!"  
"No!" Sharsha growled.  
"Shut up stupid!"

Again Katrina had to interrupt the coming fight. "I said no more!" and then she took Arrty by the ear and Sharsha. "This is a special day and you two wish to spend it attacking each other? Bah! I see why Terra is so exhausted all the time!" and then she told the others to behave while she was gone and dragged the two problem starters with her into the Second Household, where the two lived. After a short but heated rant on their behavior, she had them stand in corners and said to stay there until they either learn to be nice to each other or until the grandfather clock clicks to its thirty minute chime. "And I mean it!" she growled before she closed the door.

When she made it back to the group of children, all her plans to give Terra the day off or something pleasant to look forward to vanished. Standing by the crowd of adoring children, was Terra. Duane was behind her, looking pale with worry. She knew just how terrible he was with keeping secrets. He made the children look like iron-willed soldiers. As she stepped up to the crowd, the green haired woman turned her gentle eyes to her.

"What are the children doing up so early?" she sounded so surprised. Normally she had to drag them out of bed, or cook them sweet rolls—which she did not like to do.

Katrina did as best as she could in the situation; lie. "Well, Terra, you see—"

Daune quickly intercepted the answer with a rushed, "we are trying to celebrate your birth, Terra." understanding filled her gentle purple eyes and she smiled down at all the children who started screaming their ideas and that they wished her a happy day. Katrina pinched her husband's arm for ruining it and looked over at the crumbling mother—for the the littlest of the children had started to pull her to the ground—and gave an apologetic smile.

"We weren't expecting you to wake so early." she sighed. "You looked so tired too and we just wanted to ease some of your work, you know, give you a day to yourself.

"Oh, you guys did not have to go through the trouble, really." she lifted a little girl, Lily, up to her hips even as she added, "I'm not really that tired, and there is a lot to be done around the houses and the kids' rooms..."

"Then allow us to help!" Arrty shouted, running down from the houses with Sharsha trailing close behind. Katrina gave an exaggerated sigh and her husband laughed. "We could clean and you could rest!"

Terra gave it a thought, leaned down to put Lily back on her feet, and then smiled, softly. "I have an idea. How about you all help me bake a cake?"

"Really?!"

"We could?!"

"I wanna do it!" Tilo cried, his brown eyes filling with tears.

Their mother laughed and started to lead the children off. "Everyone can help. Arrty, would you mind helping the youngest?"

He looked disappointed, but promptly covered it. "I don't mind." and soon they were all gathered in the kitchen. The youngest of the children sat at the table smashing the needed eggs into a giant bowl—oblivious to the tired expressions the adults gave—while the older children helped Terra measure out the flour, sugar, baking soda, milk, salt and the other needed goods. Arrty sat at the table with the youngest, trying to show them how to properly crack an egg and leave out the shells, but they refused to listen.

Sharsha was the designated supply fetcher, and the twins stirred while Lily sat on Terra's hip, holding pieces of chocolate and licking them with round, excited eyes. The other older children went to collect firewood with Duane and the rest remained with Katrina to clean the dishes. When it came to the part of actually baking the cake, all the children started crying at once. They all wanted the satisfaction of putting the cake in the iron oven, but Katrina and Duane quickly jumped to Terra's aid, telling the children the stove was too hot for them and too dangerous. With puffs and last cries of disappointment, they all watched as Terra put the cake in the oven.

"When will it be done?" Arrty asked, frowning. They had never made a cake before, or at least seen one get made. Their usual sweets came premade from Figaro or Locke and Celes when they came back with Setzer, or they sufficed with local 'sweets', like sugar dipped reeks and celery. Katrina even pulled Terra aside to ask if she knew how to bake a cake, and was answered with a soft 'we can learn together' and the process began.

"When can we eat, mama? I'm hungry!" Tilo whined, pouting and holding his chubby tummy. Terra leaned down to brush his hair out of his eyes and place a kiss on his forehead before she snagged a slice of sweet bread off the table and offered it too him. He smiled, two of his bottom teeth missing, and then ran off with it to the corner.

"Me mama! Me!" Lily cried, tugging on her skirt.

"Oh, I could never forget about you dear," and then soon she was handing out sweet bread to all the children, hoping that would distract them from the slow baking cake. While they ate, Katrina pulled her away from the children.

"I meant what I said Terra. You deserve a day off...since you won't take today off, how about tomorrow?"

Terra thanked her but rejected the offer kindly. "The work is exhausting, but it is something I _love_ to do. I will never stop caring for my children." and then she thanked Katrina and turned to the collection of children.

By the time the cake finished and cooled down, three of the youngest fell asleep at the table and the others went to sit and calm their impatient nerves. Only the oldest remained, waiting patiently for a slice of cake. "Is it cool now?" Arrty whispered, eying the chocolate cake.

"Yes," Terra answered. "Wake your sisters and brothers; Katrina and I will get the plates ready."

The adults had never seen the kids act so behaved. They sat patiently in their chairs, after they washed their hands and faces, and made sure not to put their elbows on the table, or to shout or fight. Arrty and Sharsha even kept from fighting over spots—which they usually did—and Tilo didn't cry for the first slice or special treatment. It was surprising for Katrina; she grew up watching every kid and knew exactly how wild most of them were, but it was nice to see the kids care for their adoptive mama this much.

After every child received a slice of cake and cleaned their plates of any leftovers, they all stormed out of the kitchen, yelling over this and that, leaving the adults alone. Daune took a moment to look at the destroyed kitchen and then back at the two women, who were already rising off their chairs to clean. "Right now?" he asked, shocked. "Sit down and rest for pete's sake."

"Oh Daune, if it sits, it will just be harder to clean," his wife answered. "Now, be useful and fetch a pale of water for us. Go on, go on." she shooed her husband right out of the door and then turned to Terra. "Let's start organizing the dishes first." as the married woman went about the dishes, Terra gave the table one more glance, smiled and then turned to help Katrina.

They said they just wanted to ease her day's work, but she couldn't imagine her life without the kids and their messes now. And a messy kitchen surely wouldn't change it.

* * *

**A's Notes:**

_All chapters are disconnected from the rest, unless stated otherwise. Short idea came from a reader, Dom. Also, this is a very "short" short story, but hopefully you all will enjoy it! _

_Also, the chapter was published on the 18th, but the site took a long time to upload. It was, however, properly and quickly, uploaded on the 18th on archiveofourown. Be sure to check there for my work every once in a while, because updates are uploaded faster there than here._


End file.
